Kara-okay?
"Kara-okay?" is the seventh episode in the first season of the JD: Meant To Be continuation series, JD: Meant To Be: The Golden Era, and the seventh episode overall. While ChristinaGrimmieLove is writing the episode, FalcoLombardi99 is directing it. This episode features each member singing two songs each, then singing a song with one member at a time, then they sing together. Overview When a nightclub is having a karaoke night, the band decides to go and have a great time. Plot It's Music Friday at the Melody Nightclub, so a student convinces Meant To Be to meet them there. But karaoke night seems a little crazier than thought. Cast ChristinaGrimmieLove as Ballerina Melody Phoenix as Melody JohnJD1302 as John FalcoLombardi99 as Falco Guest Stars 50 extras as the audience at the karaoke night Hundreds of extras as school members TBA as Haylee Pruitt Trivia * This episode references events from the previous episode. * Some of the extras as school members are seen in the audience during John and Falco's song. * Melody Nightclub is named after Melody. Quotes Haylee: What's up, Melody Nightclub? Today is karaoke night, and we have a surprise for you tonight. Sing It! Academy had a favorite band called Meant To Be, right? Well, we haven't seen them for a while, but tonight, they return and make it meant to be! _______________________________________________________________________________ Melody: You ready, Bal? Ballerina: Yes... Melody: Good because I am ''not ''going up there before you. _________________________________________________________________________________ Melody: (exits stage after singing Lush Life and walks to Haylee) Hey, Haylee. Haylee: Hi! You're really good. Melody: Thank you so much. Anyway, quick question. I'm sorry if it seems too personal... Haylee: Trust me, after being in the hospital for getting shot twice in the (gestures to chest area), everything is basically like, whatever, because they got pretty invasive to remove the bullets. So you can ask me the question. Melody: What all happened that day? Haylee: I don't remember everything. But I remember Olivia was acting weird when we were in the library working on a project. She was quiet, and kept checking her pants waistband. And then she asked if I was really bisexual. I told her yes. She told me I had one chance to change before she did something. I asked her what she meant. Then she flew from her chair, and she all of a sudden had a gun. She aimed it at my head at first, and I screamed. I think I did. But then I heard two gunshots go off, and I opened my eyes. At first I thought she shot me in the head, but then I opened my eyes. Olivia ran to the other side of the library. Melody: What happened after that? Haylee: I laid there just moaning in pain, clutching my chest. I heard Caleb yelling, "Did you get her, Olivia?" And she started cussing at him. Then another gunshot went off. And I think I blacked out. Songs Ballerina Ain't My Fault by Zara Larsson Sublime by Christina Grimmie Melody Chained to the Rhythm by Katy Perry ft. Skip Marley Lush Life by Zara Larsson John TBA Falco Break My Heart by Hey Violet Your Song by Rita Ora Ballerina and Melody American Kids by That Poppy